The Perfect Match
by Charly Manlove
Summary: Twenty-four men and women WWE superstars compete to find their perfect opposite gender tag-team partner through daily challenges that will test their physical and intellectual abilities and earn them a whole lot of cash.


**The Perfect Match**

 _Twenty-four men and women WWE superstars compete to find their perfect opposite gender tag-team partner through daily challenges that will test their physical and intellectual abilities and earn them a whole lot of cash. Ultimately, they must work together not only as partners but as a whole because if they fail to find all twelve perfect matches by the end of the game, they will go home empty-handed._

 **DAY 1**

The first person to arrive is TJP. He walks up the beach where a luxurious house faces the ocean.

 **Confessional:**

 **TJ: My name is TJP, former Cruiserweight championship and winner of the Curiserweight Classics. When I found out about this competition, I was kind of skeptical. We're a pretty competitive group, so put us all in a house together, who knows what's about to go down. But with our eyes on a single goal, I think we can pull this off.**

Charlotte joins TJP.

 **Charlotte: My name's Charlotte Flair. Former Women's champion. Do I honestly believe that anyone could be my perfect match? No. My genetics supersede everyone, male or female. But it's going to be fun to see them try.**

Sasha Banks arrives smirking as she sees Charlotte.

 **Sasha: Charlotte and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but having her playing for the same team for once, we'll all be sure to walk out of this house with a lot more money in the bank.**

Dean Ambrose swaggers up the beach in shades wearing a mischievous smile.

 **Dean: So here's the deal. We're going to go in there, make a few friends, have a few slumber parties and come out as millionaires. If anyone has a problem with that, who cares! It's all fun and games from here on out.**

Seth arrives, snickering on sight of Dean.

 **Seth: Don't get me wrong. It's nice to see my fellow shield member here. We wrote the book on how to dominate as a tag-team, but the thing about Dean is he's got a mind of his own. You never know what he's thinking in that head of his, and I really hope that doesn't cost us this game.**

One by one the rest of the superstars arrive on the beach, men on one side, women on the other. Roman Reigns.

 **Roman: The big dog came to win. Simple. This...is my game.**

AJ Styles.

 **AJ: For someone to be AJ Style's perfect match, they would have to be, dare I say it? Phenomenal.**

Big Cass.

 **Big Cass: There's only one word to describe my perfect match...Carmella.**

Carmella.

 **Carmella: The princess of Staten Island has arrived. We all know who her prince is and he's a bonafide stud.**

Kevin Owens.

 **Kevin: I came here for one reason and one reason only. What do I need a partner for? I'm the face of the WWE. I'm better off by myself. In fact, why don't we just turn this into the Kevin Owens show. I guarantee it'll get more ratings than Raw and SmackdownLive combined.**

Bayley.

 **Bayley: This is really cool. I'm excited. I have no clue who my perfect match could be, but it'll be interesting to watch this play out.**

Naomi.

 **Naomi: Get ready to feel the glow, baby.**

Natalya.

 **Nattie: I kind of wish my cats were here. I think we make the perfect match. And TJ of course.**

Baron Corbin.

 **Corbin: I have no match, but who cares. I'm just here for the money.**

Finn Balor.

 **Finn Balor: I don't know what to expect going into this competition, but I'm intrigued.**

Becky Lynch.

 **Becky: I have one person in mind who I'd be happy to be matched with. But I'm not going to just give it away. You're going to have to stay tuned to find out.**

Alexa Bliss.

 **Alexa: These girls better be glad we're all on the same team. Otherwise, this game would be over before it ever began.**

Dolph Ziggler.

 **Dolph: Who knows who my perfect match is. I wouldn't be surprised to get the first match. I'm just that good.**

Nia Jax.

 **Nia Jax: My perfect match is someone who takes what they want when they want it. I would love to see them try to find someone who can measure up to me.**

Noam Dar.

 **Noam: This competition is a waste of time. My perfect match is obviously Alicia Fooox.**

Alicia Fox.

 **Alicia: Noam and I couldn't be happier. So no one better not try to break us apart or they'll have to deal with me!**

The Miz.

 **Miz: The only reason me and my beautiful wife Maryse are here is to show everyone else what a perfect match looks like. Now that our work is done, please direct us to our penthouse suite where we will be watching the rest of the show in private.**

Maryse.

 **Maryse: The Miz and I basically wrote this show. Watch and learn.**

And Eva Marie. Eva ends the line of ladies. Most of them are not happy to see her.

 **Eva: I get a bad rep for not being the best performer in the ring, but this game is a chance for me to prove to everyone that I can be just as strong as a competitor. I came to win and nothing's going to stop me.**

Now that the competitors are all here, Chris Jericho walks out welcomed by cheers. Kevin Owens snorts, shaking his head.

 **Kevin: Chris Jericho is hosting this show? Really? Couldn't you have just gotten a chimpanzee?**

"How you guys feeling?" Jericho rock-shouts.

Most of them cheer. Sasha bounces her shoulders. Owens slow claps. Baron stares up at the sky, already bored.

Jericho eyes Kevin. "Kevin. Bud. Old pal. Amigo. You don't look to happy to see me."

"I'm just surprised you're not wearing one of your stupid, little scarves," Kevin says.

Jericho gets serious. "Kevin Owens, you know what happens when you disrespect the scarves of Jericho? You know what happens?...Sadly, nothing. Fortunately for all of you guys, the List of Jericho couldn't make it today."

Seth says, "That sounds like pretty good news to me." Everyone laughs.

"As much as I'd love to sit here and chat about me, _this_ is about you guys," Jericho continues. "Welcome to WWE's The Perfect Match. For the next few weeks, you guys will mingle, team up, and strategize to uncover your perfect match and win one million dollars."

 **Cass: One million dollars? I will become bffs with every girl here for that kind of money. How you doing?**

Bayley and Becky high five. Jericho now has Corbin's attention.

"Each day, you will choose a partner to compete in challenges that will test you physically and mentally. The team who wins the challenge will earn a bonus ten thousand dollars along with the final say as to which of the top three teams will enter the Ring of Truth, where you will find out once if they are a match. If they are a match, that team will win $100,000. At the end of each day, there will be a matching ceremony. If you were to find all of your matches tonight, the rest of you will split the remainder of the million dollars. However, there is a catch.

 **Roman: Of course there is.**

"You have 30 days to find your matches. If you fail to do so once those thirty days are up, everyone walks away with zilch. Nada. Capiche?

 **Nattie: This game just got even more intense. We can win as much of the bank as we want, but if we don't find our matches by the end of the game, all of us are going home empty-handed.**

"Now that that's out of the way, are you ready to see your new home!"

"That depends," Dolph says. "Are you living there too?

"I have my own private island on the other side of the ocean," Jericho says. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"I'm relieved, actually," Dolph says.

"Get out of here, you stupid idiots."

Everyone makes their way into the beach house. They file into the large living room carrying their luggage. Some of them move for the kitchen, others go straight for the rooms.

Baron Corbin immediately separates himself from the group and goes into a room for two. He drops down on the bed and stares up at the ceiling.

 **Corbin: Forget what this game is about. I'm not here to make friends or forge some bogus relationship with a woman tag-team partner I don't need or want. Once this game is over and that money is in my pocket, I'm going back to minding my own business and forgetting these people ever existed.**

Alexa Bliss joins him, standing in the doorway. She eyes the room. So far she's not impressed. She glances at the bed across from Corbin. "Need a roomie?" Corbin sighs. Alexa shrugs. "I guess that's a yes." She carries her bag into the room and plops down on the bed. "You seem busy, so I'll let you rest off your jet lag in a sec. But since we're here, and you seem like the least annoying guy in the house, I personally think we should pair up."

 **Alexa: My game plan is simple. Find the person I relate to the most, which pretty much narrows it down to one. I am a hundred percent sure Corbin is my match. (counts off on her fingers.) He's dominating, doesn't care what other people think about him, and dislikes these losers just as much as I do. He's the male version of me. (does signature hand movement.)**

Corbin continues to avoid her, finding the ceiling much more enjoyable. "Whatever."

Alexa nods and taps her gloved fingers on the bed. "Sweet."

 **Corbin: Alexa Bliss? We'll see.**

Charlotte, Becky, and Bayley settle in a four bedroom.

 **Bayley: The best part about this game is rooming with my girls. Things are going to get really crazy, but it's good to know I have people here I can trust.**

Sasha stands in the doorway, eyeing the bed above Charlotte's head. She turns to Bayley. "Look. Whatever happened between us, I'm willing to sweep it under the rug if you are."

Bayley shrugs, stiffly. "Whatever you say." She starts unpacking.

Becky smiles and slaps the empty bunks "It's all yours."

 **Becky: The four horsewomen are back, baby (putting up the sign). Things are looking pretty good at the moment. The past is behind us. We're all starting over and no one's at each other's throat. For now.**

 **Sasha: I have no problem rooming with Bayley. We're good.**

Dean's leaning on the bunk above Roman speaking in his outside voice. "Are we ready to have some fun, or what?"

Roman laughs. "We all know what your kind of fun looks like."

Seth unpacks on his bed. "As long as you don't manage to single-handedly destroy any chances of us winning, knock yourself out, man."

Eva appears in the doorway. She looks from one to the other. "Are you guys down with sharing?"

Dean erratically looks from Roman to Seth.

Roman shrugs. "Take your pick, baby girl."

"Cool." Eva tosses her things on the empty top bunk above Seth.

 **Eva: I wanted to bunk with the guys because I really didn't want any drama from any of the other girls. I grew up in a family of all boys, so this feels like home to me.**

"Welcome to the dog house," Seth says.

The gang is divided by gender on the beach again where Chris Jericho stands before a long kendo stick hovering between two giant, ten-feet upside down trashcans.

"Welcome to your first challenge. And it's a classic with a twist. This is the Tug-O-War Tournament. Two teams will stand on those trash cans and try to pull the other team off of their can. The winner will win ten thousand dollars and the final Ring of Truth vote. You ready to get started?" Jericho cups his ear for cheers.

 **Dean: We're playing tug-o-war with kendo sticks? I'm down. Well not literally cause that would mean we lose and that's _not_ going down. **

"Each week, either the men or the women will get to choose their partners for the challenges. This week, we start with the guys. So, Seth, who's it going to be?"

Seth scans the line of women before him.

 **Seth: This is one of the easiest decisions I've ever had to make.**

Seth nods forward. "I'm going to go with the boss."

Sasha smile and makes her way over to Seth. They bump fists. "All right," Seth says, happy with his decision.

 **Sasha: I'm not surprised I was picked first. Seth is called the architect for a reason. He knows how to get the job done. We would definitely make the perfect match.**

 **Seth: I chose Sasha because she's ruthless. We're going to need that kind of aggression if we want to win this challenge.**

"Dean. Who's it going to be?"

Dean draws a circle in the air and points. "The hugger from another mother. Bayley." Bayley laughs and makes her way over. They double fist bump.

 **Bayley: Really wasn't expecting Dean to pick me, but hey, why not. He's a fighter. I'm a fighter. I'm ready to win this.**

 **Carmella: Good riddens.**

"A-J Sty-les!" Everyone laughs at Jericho's chant.

AJ smiles it off. He drops his head back and pretends to contemplate. "Um. Let's see. Oh, I know. Charlotte." Charlotte looks pleased as she joins AJ. He holds up his two gloved hands. Charlotte obliges.

 **Charlotte: Seth and Dean are clearly not in their right minds. I should have been chosen first. The fact that AJ even has the brains to choose me shows that he's the closet anyone will get to matching me.**

 **AJ: I picked Charlotte because she's the best female superstar in the company hands down. This team cannot be beaten. Those other players don't stand a chance.**

"Finn Balor, you're up buddy.

Balor strokes his goatee.

 **Finn: To play this game you have to put what you know aside and go with your intuition So that's how I chose my partner.**

"Becky Lynch." Becky fails to smother a smile as she joins Finn's side. He gives her a hug.

"Aww," Sasha teases. "So sweet."

"Too sweet," AJ jokes. Finn flashes the sign.

 **Becky: OK, OK people. Calm your horses. It's true that Finn and I have a history, but this is strictly professional, all right. No funny business.**

"The Zigman."

"Y2Jerkface." TJP bows over at Dolph's quip. Jericho gives Dolph the eye. "What? We're not making this a thing?"

"Choose your partner."

Dolph eyes the women. He takes a deep breath and points. "Maryse."

Roman cocks a brow. "Wow." Naomi''s head swivels to Maryse to see how she'll respond. The Miz stares Ziggler down through his shades. Maryse sucks her teeth and reluctantly joins him. She turns on her heels and stands stoically next to Dolph.

Seth snickers. "Let the games begin, huh?"

 **Miz: Dolph thinks that just by picking my wife as his partner that will make him better. Not even Maryse can save his career.**

 **Maryse: I'm flattered to be in such high demand, but I belong with my husband. This is a waste of time.**

 **Dolph: Okay, this may be a stretch, but there's a method to my madness, okay. The object of the game is to find your perfect match. The only way we can achieve that is by splitting up the pairs that are already here. The quicker we force them to find someone else, the quicker we can all find our perfect matches and take home a boat load of cash. Don't worry. I'm not going to steal your girl.**

"Things are getting a little intense," Jericho says. "All right, Big Cass, you're up."

"Well there's only one name for me, and I'm going to spell it out for you: Carmella." Carmella grins and scurries over. She latches onto him and he kisses her on the top of the head.

 **Nattie: Those two are going to be a huge problem. Especially, if they're not a match. We need to end this ASAP.**

 **Nia Jax: There's no way I'm letting those love pigeons get in the way of us winning this game. That ship's about to sink.**

"Baron Corbin."

Baron lifts his chin and rocks back and forth. His eyes land on Alexa. "Bliss." Alexa smugly joins him.

 **Alexa: What can I say? I always get what I want.**

 **Naomi: Not gonna lie, I was kind of hoping Baron Corbin would pick me. He's tough and he's basically a giant. That kind of combination could be a huge advantage in this challenge.**

"Bestie, you're up."

"Don't ever call me that again," Kevin said. "Nia Jax." With attitude, Nia Jax stands next to Kevin.

 **Kevin: This could either end very well or very badly. I'm not sure if those cans are going to hold us both, but if they do, there's no way our competitors will be left standing.**

"TJP. Who's it going to be?"

TJP carefully considers his options.

 **TJP: This is tough. There are a few women I would love to have as a partner, but this is just the beginning of the game. It could be anyone.**

 **Alicia: If TJ picks me, I honestly wouldn't be upset. But it Noam doesn't pick me, we will have a serious problem.**

TJ scans the shrinking line of women from one end to the other. "I'm going to have to go with Naomi. Naomi smiles and jogs over to TJ. They high five and she swings her glow-the-dark braids over her shoulder.

 **Naomi: All right. I can get behind TJ. He's got a lot of moves. We could totally be a match.**

 **TJ: I chose Naomi because she's an incredible athlete and has a few tricks up herself. I can relate to that.**

"Noam Dar!"

Fingers locked behind his back, Naom grins at Alicia. Everyone says it with him. "Alicia Fooooox." Alicia grins as she rushes over to him. She grabs a hold of his head and covers his face with kisses.

 **Carmella: (makes a face, hand to her throat) I'm going to be sick.**

 **Miz: Both of the other couples are paired up. How is that fair?**

"Miz."

"Come on, Nattie." Miz waves her over. Nattie joins The Miz, leaving Eva as the last woman standing.

 **Nattie: I'm glad Miz chose me. Mostly because I didn't want to get picked last. Sorry, Eva.**

"Roman, you have a very tough decision to make. Who's it going to be?"

Roman smirks. "Eva Marie." Eva keeps her head up as she joins Roman.

 **Eva: I'm not surprised I got picked last, but you know what, I get to be partnered with Roman Reigns. That sounds like a win to me.**

 **Roman: I don't care what Eva Marie can do in the ring. As long as she holds up her weight in this challenge, I'll be her number one fan. Literally.**

"This is how this works," Jericho says. "One by one, two pairs will try to pull one another off their can using that kendo stick. The losing team will be eliminated from the challenge and the winning team will move up the bracket in the Tornado Tug-O-War Tournament to determine today's challenge winners. Are you ready?" They sound ready. "Great. Seth and Sasha, you're up against Dean and Bayley."

The two teams get strapped up in safety harnesses. Both teams are raised onto their trash cans facing their opponents. They strategize their positions and grip the kendo stick.

Jericho speaks through megaphone. "On your mark, get set..." He blows the horn.

Seth and Sasha tug hard against Dean and Bayley. They tussle and pull, the trash cans wobbling beneath them. Dean and Bayley put a good fight, but their can tips further and further toward the ground and they fall off.

Jericho blows the horn. "Winners, Seth and Sasha."

"That's what I'm talking about." Seth says. They high five.

 **Sasha: (blows her Legit ring and rubs it on her shirt)**

 **Seth: That is how it's done. I knew picking Sasha was the right choice. Who knows? Maybe Team Rollins and Banks will make it through the whole show. With the way things are starting out, I think we have a pretty good shot.**

.

"AJ and Charlotte, you're up against Finn and Becky."

 **Charlotte: Watch and learn.**

Jericho blows the horn. It's a steady back and forth with neither team making much progress.

AJ resets his grip. "When I say pull, pull as hard as you can...Pull." He and Charlotte, yank the kendo stick at full force jerking Finn and Becky forward. "Pull!" AJ yells. With another tug, Becky's feet slip off the can. Jericho blows the horn. Becky shakes her head, hands on her hips. Finn jumps down beside her and pats her back.

 **Becky: We had a rough start, on my part, but next week I will definitely make up for it.**

 **AJ: That was easy.**

 **Charlotte: Whooo!**

"Dolph and Maryse, you take on Big Cass and Carmella."

 **Cass: Those two are going down!**

Jericho blows the horn. Dolph stands near the back edge and Maryse takes the front edge to maintain balance. They solidify their stance and don't make a move.

Nattie shades her eyes with her hand. "What are they doing? It looks like they're not even trying."

Cass and Carmella keep jerking, but Dolph and Maryse barely move an inch. The moment Cass adjust his grip Dolph yells, "Pull!" He and Maryse tug the kendo stick and yank Cass and Carmella off their can.

"Yeah!" Dolph yells. Maryse even gives him a high five in celebration.

 **Maryse: At first it took a lot for me to not push Dolph off of the can, but now that we've won, I guess I could tolerate him.**

"Good job, guys. Up next, Baron and Alexa versus Kevin and Nia Jax."

The two teams fight hard, jerking each other back and forth. Kevin and Nia use all of their weight to pull Baron and Alexa closer and closer to the edge.

"Ah!" Alexa grabs her ankle. "I think I twisted something." Kevin and Nia relent, looking to Jericho. Baron pulls forcibly, knocking both off them off the can.

"Really?" Kevin shouts. "They cheated."

All Jericho can do is shrug. "Never take your eyes off of your opponent."

 **Kevin: Thank you, Alexa, for demonstrating how to really play this game. There are no rules. I will gratefully remember that.**

 **Nia: You may have faked that injury, but you better wish our next challenge doesn't involve physical contact because I will break your leg for you.**

 **Alex: I'm sorry, did I distract you? This one's on me.**

 **Corbin: I have to give it to her. That was well played. She might be useful after all.**

"TJ Perkins and Naomi, you're up against Noam Dar and Alica Fox"

At the start, Noam and Alicia are struggling to be on the same page. "Pull!" Alicia yells.

"I am!" Noam calls back. Meanwhile, TJ and Naomi are in synch dragging Alicia and Noam closer and closer to the edge until they fall off. Alicia screams, banging wildly on the trash can.

"Could you not mutilate the equipment," Jericho says. "We're going to need that." Noam leads Alicia back to the group. She jerks her arm away wearing a mean mug.

 **Alicia: WE were supposed to win that challenge! If Noam would have _listened_ to me, we would have.**

 **Noam: (shrugs and cringes)**

"Last, but certainly not least, Miz and Natalya vs Roman and Eva."

 **Roman: I'm not worried about beating the Miz one bit. Nattie's more intimidating than that guy.**

Roman looks back at Eva. "Just follow my lead." Eva holds tight and concentrates. Jericho blows the born. Roman and Eva pull strong. Miz and Nattie do a good job at holding their ground, but their hands are slipping. They pull back, but Roman and Eva don't budge. Instead, they pull back even harder. Miz is at the edge of the can. "Now." Roman and Eva give one fierce tug pulling Miz and Nattie to the ground.

 **Eva: Never underestimate team red.**

 **Roman: I guess that red hair isn't for nothing. Baby girl has fire. I might have to keep her around.**

 **Miz: You left me with Nattie and expect good results? A leading man, needs a leading lady. You don't pair Vin Diesel with a B-lister and expect a box office hit.**

"Losers, I'm sorry, but you are out of the game. Winners, the good news is that you are closer to winning ten thousand dollars. The bad news is you have to do this "One more time." But this time, we're raising the stakes."

The trashcans are doubled.

 **Seth: Give us your best shot. We can win this challenge with our eyes closed, standing on three trashcans with one leg. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the next stipulation.**

"Seth, Sasha, AJ and Charlotte, you're up."

 **Sasha: I should have know it would come to this. The cream always rises to the top. May the best woman win.**

 **Charlotte: Charlotte and Sasha again? Bring it on. We all know how our last match ended. We're just replaying history.**

Jericho blows the horn. AJ and Charlotte get the upper hand on Seth and Sasha, but they're unstable as the cans rock beneath them. They try to redistribute their weight, which gives Seth and Sasha a window. They tug, careful not to disturb the cans. AJ and Charlotte slip forward a bit, but lean back.

"I'm gonna try something, all right. Hold still." Seth reaches around Sasha and grips the stick above her hands. "On three. One, two, three!" They pull sending AJ and Charlotte bungeeing off the cans. Seth and Sasha celebrate, while AJ and Charlotte are lowered to the ground.

 **Sasha: Bye Bye, Charlotte. Whoo!**

 **Seth: Need I say more?**

"Dolph and Maryse, you're up against Baron and Alexa.

"Alexa, how's your leg," Nia says.

Alexa rubs and stretches it out. "We're good."

Dolph and Maryse put up a good fight, but Baron and Alexa knock them off and send them swinging.

 **Alexa: That looks painful. So glad that wasn't us.**

"TJ and Noami versus Roman and Eva."

Roman continues to coach Eva through it. Eva is determined. TJ and Naomi hold their own for a little while, but Roman and Eva gain the victory.

 **TJ: I'm almost regretting overlooking Eva. She could turn out to be a wild-card.**

"So things are looking a little...odd," Jericho says. "So here's how this is going to go down. The three finalists will face off in a Triple Threat Showdown, which looks a lot like this." There are now three stacks of trash cans piled high on top of each other and the kendo sticks are tripled. "All three teams will be playing two tug-o-wars at once. The last team standing wins. Are you _up_ for the challenge?"

"Bring it on," Seth says.

The three teams stand on their trashcan blows the horn. The battle begins. Each team limits their movement to keep the cans under control. Alex and Baron are making the most progress with Seth and Sasha, but start to lose their footing against Roman and Eva. Seth and Sasha start to gain momentum on Baron and Alex. They struggle to pull back, but the top can is tipping. One final pull from and Seth and Sasha knock of Baron and Alexa.

 **Alexa: Well there goes that.**

The other teams drop the empty kendo sticks and focus on each other. Roman and Eva tug, the cans wobbling beneath them. Seth and Sasha hold still while putting all their strength into the pull. "Hold still, hold still!" Roman says. He and Eva do so to steady the cans. Seth and Sasha pull, but Roman and Eva strengthen their hold. It's a standstill, both teams struggling. Seth and Sasha are too close to the edge. Their can starts tipping. Roman and Eva maintain their position and pull harder. Seth and Sasha try to stabilize the can, but their feet keep slipping forward until finally, they get knocked off.

 **Dean: Biggest upset of the day! Eva Maria is a winner, ladies and gentlemen.**

Jericho stands with Roman and Eva. " Eva, any words for the haters?"

"Just get ready for me," Eva says. Roman applauds and laughs.

"What do you think, Roman?" Jericho asks. "Are you happy with your teammate?"

"I didn't really have much of a choice, but I'm definitely happy with the results. We had a good day."

 **Kevin: It makes perfect sense that Roman and Eva are a match. Both of them are garbage when it comes to the ring. Which explains why they did so well in this challenge.**

"Well congratulations, you two. You are the first challenge winners which means you have earned yourselves $10,000." Roman and Eva fist bump. "That also means that you along with Seth and Sasha and Baron and Alexa could be voted in for the Ring of Truth, so keep that in mind. I'll see you all tonight."

Back at the house, Dean eats a sandwich at the kitchen counter while Bayley nurses a bottle of water and AJ finishes up his dinner. Dolph leans against the fridge. "Can you believe Eva, today? I was not expecting that win. At all."

Charlotte nudges Dolph aside and opens the fridge. "Eva winning today was like hitting the lottery. It's not going to happen again."

"Someone's a sore loser." Dean stuffs the last bit of his sandwich in his mouth.

Charlotte uncaps her water bottle. "I'm just stating the facts. Did you see who her partner is? Roman Reigns won that challenge while carrying Eva Marie on his shoulders the entire time."

Bayley picked at the label of her bottle. "Do you think they should go into the Ring of Truth?"

"I personally don't think they're a match," AJ says, balling up a dirty napkin. "We should be focused on sure bets. I think we should throw Sasha and Seth in."

"Or Alex and Baron," Dolph said.

AJ shrugged. "I don't have a problem with that. Whatever gets us closer to the money.

TJP and Naomi eavesdrop outside of Noam and Alicia's room. Alicia's screams penetrate the door. "It doesn't matter Noam. It was your job to catch me. You failed! You're a failure."

TJP cracks up. Naomi shakes her head. "That girl is crazy."

Lying on her bed, Bliss rolls her eyes at the noise in the other rooms. "Seriously, I'll be glad when we get paid and can high tail it out of here."

Corbin leans against the wall beside his bed. "You and me both. Nice tactic by the way."

"There's more where that came from." They both chuckle.

Eva and Roman work out in the gym. Roman works the bench while Eva finishes up her presses. She drops down the barbell. "Who do you think your match is?"

Roman adds weights to his barbell. "Someone who isn't afraid to go up against the world. I could see an underdog being my match."

"An underdog like me?" Eva takes a sip of water.

"People are going to say what they want to say, but when it's all said and done, we're the ones who have to prove them wrong. They don't see what goes on behind the scenes. All they care about is the finished product. Does he or she deserve to be be where they are? Look, I know I have my flaws. But that doesn't mean I'm not doing the work."

"Exactly. It's not fair to judge someone who's still fresh into this business, still in development. I think people got the wrong idea about me from the start, and I'm ready to prove them wrong."

"Just keep your head and your heart in it, and I think you could have a pretty good future here. You've shown me a different side to Eva Marie today. Made me a believer." He lies back on the bench and starts a new set of bench presses.

 **Eva: At first, I didn't know what to expect teaming up with Roman Reigns, but after our conversation in the gym, I realize that he's someone I can relate to. We're kind of in a similar situation. There's a big possibility he could be my match.**

All superstars gather around in the living room. Jericho stands before them. "OK guys, it is the moment of truth. Team by team, you must decide which current team is going into the Ring of Truth. Roman and Eva, because you are today's winners, you have the choice to either agree with the popular vote, or vote in yourselves. Choose wisely. A perfect match can send you one step closer to leaving this house, while no match can send you one step back. To reiterate, if that team is a match, they will receive $100,000. But that's not all."

"Is it a penthouse?" Miz asks.

"It is indeed a penthouse," Jericho says.

 **Miz: (shaking his head) This is why me and Maryse should have been a team from the second we walked into the game. We would have been one pair closer to winning. It's a no brainer.**

"Once you are matched, you will no longer be required to participate in the daily challenges, but you might want to stay tuned. Sitting ringside might prove beneficial when observing your fellow superstars strengths and weaknesses. You could then use that information to cash in one of these?" Jericho holds up a gold card. "This is a Tag-Me" card. Would anyone like to know what it does?"

"We don''t want to play your stupid games," Kevin calls out. "Just tell us already."

"This card grants you the opportunity to handpick one team for a challenge. Similar to cashing in Money in the Bank briefcase, if you use it, you lose it. Let's get voting."

One by one, each team goes into a room to place their vote between the choices of Roman and Eva, Baron and Alexa, and Seth and Sasha.

 **Cass: Now I'm wishing we would have won that challenge. We could be $100,000 richer.**

"What about Noam and Alicia?" Noami asks. Noam frowns at her. Alicia sits back on the sofa, arms crossed. There's noticable space between them, but not much

Finally, Roman and Eva step into the voting room staring at the team who got the most votes. Alex and Baron. "What's it going to be?" Roman asks. Eva stars between the photos of her and Roman and Baron and Alexa.

 **Eva: I hope we're making the right decision.**

Moments later, everyone is now gathered back into the living room. Chris reenters the room. "The votes are in. And the first team going into the Ring of Truth is..."


End file.
